Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle device capable of moving a buckle.
Related Art
There are buckle devices in which a buckle is moved by drive force of a drive section (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-208497).
In order to stabilize movement direction of the buckle in such buckle devices, for example, it would be conceivable to employ an extending and contracting member in which an inner side member is provided at the inside of a tube shaped outer side member, and that is moved by one of the inner side member or the outer side member guiding the other of the inner side member or the outer side member. However, in such extending and contracting member, supposing that the one of the inner side member or the outer side member were configured to be guided and moved by the other of the inner side member or the outer side member by fitting together an outer face of the inner side member with an inner face of the outer side member, a space could not be provided between the outer side member and the inner side member.